


Try New Things

by MarkLeeFromCanada



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Awkward virgin renjun, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, butt stuff, buttplug, horny tho?? virgin renjun, inexperienced renjun, renjun solo, this kinda cute??? Idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLeeFromCanada/pseuds/MarkLeeFromCanada
Summary: Renjun isn’t satisfied with his fingers, and he wants something new. So what does he do? Well, he goes out and gets it.~•~•nsfd content: don’t like, don’t read





	Try New Things

**Author's Note:**

> This really unedited, i honestly doubt it’s any good, but the opening is cute so idk enjoy lol

Okay. 

Okay okay okay okay okay. 

Renjun furrowed his eyebrows and chewed his bottom lip as he made his way through the aisles of the shop, looking. Not that one... not that one- Jesus Christ, definitely not that one. He was getting antsy. What if someone were to see him in here, looking so intently at the- 

“Hello, can I help you with anything?” a pretty girl with dark black and purple hair asked kindly from beside him, resting her forearm on the shelf. 

Renjun just looked at her for a second, blinked, then shook it off. “Yeah, um... well, I’m looking for something a little smaller?” 

The lady nodded, smiling. “Of course. You’ve just missed them, the smaller sizes are on the lower shelves, right here.” She pointed to an array of boxes. 

“Ah. Well, um, thank you.” Renjun hoped he wasn’t blushing. 

She shrugged. “Oh, don’t mention it. Before I let you look around a bit, is there anything else you’ll need?” 

Renjun nodded and cleared his throat. “Um, lube?” 

“Ah, yes of course. Do you know what kind of lube you need?” 

He shook his head, having never realized there were different types of the stuff. 

“Well, we’ll work it out once you’ve picked. I’ll be at the counter, if you need me.” Renjun thanked her again, and she was off. 

He examined the row of buttplugs, crouching down to read a couple of the descriptions until he landed on one that said “small”. He huffed, picked it up, and walked to the cash. 

“Found one? Do you like the colour?” the lady asked, at the counter just as she’d promised. 

It was black. Renjun nodded.   
The colourful ones were so weird. 

“Perfect,” she said warmly. “Now, for the lube. This one,” she pointed to a stack of clear bottles on the left beside the counter, “is a silicone-based formula. It’s very good for anal use because it doesn’t dry or absorb, tends to stay on longer and thicker, but it does erode some condoms. So, if you’re planning to use condoms, try this,” she pointed to another stack. “water-based.” 

“I’m not,” Renjun spoke up. “I’m not, um, using a condom.” 

“Okay, so, the silicone?” she asked, Renjun nodding in response. 

“So, that’ll be it, then?” 

“Yep,” he breathed. 

“Your total comes to seventy thousand won exactly,” she leaned onto the counter as Renjun pulled out the cash he’d taken out for this purpose and shelled over the money. She put his items in a little opaque bag, then handed them across the counter. “I love your hair colour, by the way.” 

Renjun smiled, for the first time that day. “Thank you, I really like the gray. And the purple looks great in yours.” 

She grinned, then nodded graciously, giggling. “Thank you.” 

Renjun looked for the tip box, and instead found a bowl painted with a rainbow, labeled “save a life”. He cocked an eyebrow at it, hesitating. 

“Ah,” the lady began, noticing his confusion. “That’s our pay-it-forward program. Since we carry transgender apparel like chest binders and gaffs, our tips go to the trans people who can’t pay for their own supplies. If you don’t support it, you don’t have to donate.” 

“Oh,” Renjun replied. He blinked once, then dug out a few thousand won from his wallet and dropped it in. 

The cashier smiled and thanked him, then Renjun left the shop after pulling up his black mask, putting on his aviators and his gray beanie. 

He made sure to get back to the dorms without being seen, and quickly. Within ten minutes, he was back in the empty dorm, sitting on his bed with the bag from the sex shop. 

Okay. 

Okay okay okay okay okay. 

With nervous hands, he opened the box and took out the black plug, feeling the smooth, rubbery texture and examining the little black crystal in the flare on the bottom. Renjun heaved a shaky breath, opening up the little bottle, then squeezing some out onto his fingers. He rubbed it around, surprised by the gel-y texture. 

He huffed, then squeezed some onto the top of the toy. He watched it drip down, before spreading it with his first two fingers. A spark of excitement rushed down his spine at the thought of having this thing inside him and he felt his black jeans tightening. 

“Fuck, okay,” he breathed, starting to unzip his pants and let his free hand slip down into the front to relieve a bit of the pressure. He pursed his lips and sighed, laying forward into the pillow, with the plug still in his other hand. He brought the hand inside his pants behind him, circling his lightly lubed finger around his hot rim, letting out a breathy hum of pleasure. 

With a shiver of anticipation, he tugged off his jeans and briefs, dropping them beside the bed in a messy pile. Using one hand to spread himself apart, Renjun circled the blunted tip of the plug around his hole, twitching at the cold feeling. He moaned softly, daring to push it in just a bit. His jaw clenched at the burning stretch, and he pulled it back, relaxing his jaw and stretching it a bit. Hand fumbling around on the bed, he searched for the lube to coat the toy in more of it, and flipped over onto his back, knees bent. 

Once he’d done so, he reached down to use the slicked up fingers to tease inside his hole, starting to stretch him open a bit to prepare for the little toy. It wasn’t like he’d never fingered himself before; he knew how to do that much. It’s just that his fingers weren’t always satisfying enough, he wanted more. That’s why he was so impatient to get the plug inside him. 

He had one in down to the knuckle, his toes curling in concentration and pleasure, and he pulled it out slightly and shifted it to the side. The stretch of opening himself up and teasing in a second finger made his breath hitch every time, and a bead of precum dripped down onto his stomach. He squirmed, chewing on his bottom lip. 

After he’d gotten two fingers all the way in, curling them to try and reach his prostate, he still found he couldn’t get there and pulled them out to examine the wet, shiny lube smeared across them both. He grabbed impatiently for the plug and pressed it against his entrance once more, sighing and relaxing back against the pillow. 

“F-fuck,” he breathed, squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth. The plug wasn’t big, of course, but it was actually fairly long. Renjun did appreciate that, but it took some patience. Tending his legs and sucking in a breath, he pushed it further, huffing a soft whine. 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck,” he panted, pushing the toy deeper. And then, it didn’t burn anymore. The plug was all the way in. He clenched around it a couple times, sighing happily. 

And Jesus Christ, if the stretch had felt good, the fullness was even nicer, Renjun thought. He let out a soft groan, then gripped the base with two fingers and tried angling the toy up, up- there. 

A broken sob tumbled from his lips, then a loud “fuck”, as he massaged constantly at the little bundle of nerves. “So good, so good, Jesus, ah, so good,” he whimpered, lifting his head to watch two more beads of pre roll down his swollen cock. He moved his free hand up to jerk himself off, then paused. 

No. He’d get off like this. He giggled drunkenly, letting his head fall back onto the pillows and let his mind run. 

Imagine if the other members walked into the dorm, saw him like this with a toy up his ass fucking him messily, coming untouched like a little slut... 

Renjun let out a broken sob of pleasure, rolling his hips down onto the toy experimentally. With the added pressure this gave, he felt a heavy heat in the pit of his stomach and he choked back a loud moan that would have been enough to wake up the whole of Korea. 

If Jeno opened that door right now, and saw him leaking, moaning with a fucking buttplug in his ass, if Jaemin, Hyuck, anyone opened it-

With one final plea, Renjun felt the coil in his stomach snap, and his vision went white. His body twitched as he came hard, cum painting white stripes up the shirt he’d forgotten to take off. 

Renjun lay there, panting, trying to come down from his high for a while, staring at the ceiling in bliss, then he sat up, groaning softly as the plug shifted inside of him. He pulled it out slowly, brow furrowing in pleasure, then he squirmed and whined at the emptiness. 

He looked intently at the slick toy, inwardly thanking it for arguably the best fucking orgasm he’d ever had in his life. 

Renjun sighed. “Damn,” he whispered. He supposed he’d have to get a vibe at some point, because that would be even better than this. “Well,” he murmured, standing up with weak, shaking legs. “I guess it’s time to clean this shit up.” He laughed softly, pattering quietly to the bathroom with the black plug. 

Thankfully, Renjun didn’t notice the (very turned on, and very flustered) person sitting on the bed in the next room over. Thankfully.

**Author's Note:**

> aye uhh hit up my twt @/ prettyhyuckkie ùwú 
> 
> Also, who’s sitting in the next room over? Hmm...


End file.
